1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a power supply apparatus, a power supply method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device such as a tablet personal computer (PC) and a smartphone is used for a user interface (UI) or direct print in an image processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral and a printer. The number of such scenes has been increasing. In particular, the number of cases in which the mobile device is used as the UI of the multifunction peripheral installed at a place like a convenience store has been increasing.
Meanwhile, there is a mobile device mounted with a wireless communication function such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi®) and a wireless charging function (such as Qi® standard). The number of mobile devices of this type has been increasing. In the Qi standard, a control protocol is set between a power supply device and a power receiving device, so that power supply can be performed between devices complying with the same standard. Therefore, in any combination of a power supply device and a power receiving device, charging without authentication can be performed regardless of manufacturer, when these devices support the Qi.
In this connection, a service of supplying power from the multifunction peripheral or the like to the mobile device has been proposed. This service is provided when the mobile device uses a service such as printing in the multifunction peripheral or the like installed at a place like a convenience store.
As for wireless communication technology, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-10447 discusses a technique that determines whether to turn ON or OFF a power supply function of a power supply device by detecting the distance between the power supply device and a power receiving device, using wireless communication.
However, as described above, according to the wireless charging standard, the power supply apparatus supplies the power to the power receiving device without authenticating the power receiving device, when these devices comply with the standard. Therefore, for the multifunction peripheral or the like installed at a place like a convenience store, it is expected to provide a technique that restricts power supply targets. For example, the power supply targets may be restricted by providing a power supply service only to a power receiving device using a service such as printing.